Certainly Not My Reality
by Doctress Calibrator
Summary: What would happen, if a quite nerdy and very… peculiar individual woke up in a place she shouldn't be in? Would she panic? Or perhaps go totally crazy? Maybe both? Join Amelia on her quest to figure out what is going on, as she tries to find a way to live in the world of Doki Doki Literature Club.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter I – Where am I?!_**

* * *

 _Do not move. And don't open your eyes. You know what's going to happen._

 _A voice said inside my mind. A voice that I knew way too well. Of course, it was my voice. Because who else should I expect within those safe confines of my mind, right? Last time I checked, I didn't seem to have… Dissociative Identity Disorder. Yes, this is the correct term. I think. I should probably stop narrating myself, too. It's weird enough that I barely stop thinking._

The girl, whose internal monologue you've just read? That's Amelia. Almost every morning, especially after a night which involved a lot of drinking, the mentioned woman follows her usual morning routine. Which consists mostly of lying motionlessly in bed and thinking. Lots and lots of thinking. She enjoys jumping between different trains of thoughts, sometimes barely connected to one another.

 _I know I probably shouldn't follow my own advice, but this time, unlike… well… all those other times when I've made questionable decisions in my life, I know what's good for me. And that would be lying still in this bed until I feel I'm ready to face my worst nemesis._

 _ **Hangover.**_

 _Can't say I'm happy to see you… or rather feel you again. Also, fuck you, human body. Why can't you process alcohol in a way that doesn't_ _ **make you wish you were dead**_ _the next day._

With that, the introverted woman let out what sounded like a mix between a groan and a yawn. As she slowly started to move her appendages around, she could feel that her kinesthetic sense is starting to work properly, telling her that, in fact, she still had her arms and legs and… everything else.

 _I've always found it strange that once you lie down for a while, you just stop feeling your body. Even the fact that you're under the covers. Or that you wear clothes. Or is it just me?_

 _Wait._

Amelia stopped moving for a second, lazily running her arm down her side.

Where _**are**_ _my clothes? Why am I naked?_

Now that a few moments have passed and her brain resumed working on its usual processing speed, the girl sighed mentally. Yes, waking up naked in an empty, unfamiliar bed seems like something that would surprise most of the human population. But not her. _  
_  
_Eh, silly Amelia, you should know answers to these questions by now. I mean, I actually don't but I can guess pretty accurately. I did it again._

 _I wonder who's gonna be this time. Eva? Nicole? Or maybe that-cute-blonde-girl-whose-name-I-can't-remember. I actually wish it was her. I bet it's gonna be neither. I've never been right about that. But I suppose it is time to finally check where I am. Yeah. Let's see… heh. Let's see. Gosh, that was awful. I should be ashamed of myself. That is, more than usual._  
 _  
_With her grayish-blue eyes finally open, the naked woman slowly began to scan her surroundings. Taking her time to analyze every nook and cranny she could see from the bed. She wasn't ready to actually get up yet. Amelia hoped she'd be able to deduce with who she's spent the previous night, but unfortunately, that wasn't enough.

The room she found herself in seemed like an ordinary room any average woman could live in. There was a normal-sized, wooden bed which could barely fit two people on it. The covers were beige with some sort of curvy pattern and they gave off a nice, flowery scent of being freshly washed. Right next to the bed, there was a small bedside table made out of bright wood. On top of it, there was a typical digital alarm clock.

 _6 am, huh? I guess didn't get much sleep this night. But if that's the case I should feel like shit right now. And to be honest I feel pretty… okay. Ugh, did I just sleep through the entire day, and night? My father's gonna be pissed. Where's my phone?  
_  
Amelia kept examining the room she was in, this time more focused on locating her phone. Which was one of the most important things in her life. Along with her desktop PC, her Steam account, laptop and a few other things. The next thing she looked at was a quite large desk, made out of the same wood as the bedside table. However, except a computer screen and a keyboard, there wasn't anything that could count as her phone. So she kept searching from within the soft and warm embrace of the bed.

 _Vanity table... nope, can't see it there. It's not gonna be in those wardrobes either. Or on those shelves. I think. Eh, so by process of elimination it must be in my jacket, or I lost it. Or I'm blind. That's a plausible explanation, too. Everybody knows how nonobservant I am._

Yet another sigh escaped the naked introvert as she turned onto her back and stared at the white ceiling above her.

 _Well, at least I gotta appreciate that somebody drew the curtains. I hate when that pesky sunlight melts my face every morning. And this is just enough light for me to see everything clearly. Who knew that days are so bright this early in the morning? Guess not me, since I almost never wake up before 10 am._

Time was passing slowly for Amelia and the next few minutes the dark-haired woman spent on… nothing much. She simply kept lying, trying to connect all the little dots of information that she had in her memory that could help her figure out what exactly happened the previous night.

 _Let's start from the beginning. Nicole and Samantha picked me up at my home and we drove to Kate's place. Everybody was there and soon the party started. Then we began drinking and dancing. Then we drank even more and after that, we decided to watch fireworks outside. We wished each other Happy New Year and then we came back and were drinking even more. It was like… 1 AM, I think? And then…  
_

That's where Amelia has stumbled upon a thick wall of nothingness that engulfed everything that happened after that point in time. There was no way to fight it because no matter how hard she would try, it wouldn't give her access to those memories.

 _And… that's it. Fuck. I don't think I drank that much to blackout. But… it happened. Fuck, I gotta ask that girl to tell me what happened next. Speaking of which, where is she? Gotta find her! Come on, stop being lazy and do something!_

Ever so slowly, the party girl rose up from her lying position. First, she sat up and once more looked around the unfamiliar room. It almost hurt to keep her balance, but she had to do it at some point. With a groan full of tiredness and hatred for waking up, she stood up. Amelia waited patiently for her worst nightmare to arrive. To hit her right in the head with the force of a train the moment she forced herself to stand. But it didn't happen. She was just standing there in the room, naked. Alone.

 _That's… unexpected. If a drank enough to blackout, I should be begging all of the deities to **kill me**_ _right now. But I can't even feel the hangover._

And that's when even worse nightmare crept inside her mind. A wave of shivers went down her spine and turned the woman into a stone statue as she realized what could have happened that fateful night.

 _Oh my fucking god._

 _Did somebody drug me? Shit! That's… fucking… possible. I really fucking hope that's not the case. My friends were with me all the time! If I was drugged, they wouldn't let a stranger touch me._

Amelia did trust her friends and she was almost sure, that they wouldn't let anything like this happen to her. This thought calmed the agitated girl a little, but she was still far from being relaxed.

 _Time to check for any new damage I might have caused myself._

The naked girl approached the vanity table that stood in the corner of the room and looked into her own eyes, for a second. Looking for any signs of dried up blood, lacerations, gashes, or any other injuries.

 _Didn't hit my head this time, that's for sure._

The next thing on Amelia's list to check was the rest of her body. Perhaps she didn't have a figure of a super-model with massive breasts and very wide hips, but she didn't really care. She wasn't overweight and that was the most important. At least to her.

As she carefully searched for any new wounds, she began to ponder about her weight, as she usually does when facing herself in the mirror. With her not-very-healthy way of life, Amelia didn't eat much and if someone looked at her features, it would be quite easy to notice. In the end, she discarded those thoughts like she usually does.

 _Good to know I didn't get any new scars. There's already enough of them._

With another mental sigh, Amelia had nothing else to do, but look for her clothes. The most surprising thing was that they weren't scattered all over the floor like they are most of the times when Amelia wakes up like that.

 _Maybe that girl just… folded my stuff and put it in a wardrobe? That's definitely worth checking. But… where is she? Why is this place so empty? Why can't I hear anybody in the kitchen or anywhere for that matter? Does she live by herself? Maybe she just went out to do… grocery shopping? Yeah, at 6 am. Or maybe she went to classes? Or a job. Yeah, that's more likely. Maybe she just didn't want to wake me up…_

One way or another Amelia still had to find her clothes and what's more important, her phone. Which she still couldn't locate. Following her thoughts, the naked woman approached the wide, wooden wardrobe and opened it.

 _A-ha! There's my underwear! I knew it must be around somewhere. Now.. for the rest of my clothing...  
_  
With her underwear in one hand, Amelia continued her search, but eventually stopped, frowning as none of the garments she found inside the wardrobe looked even remotely similar to her own clothes. They actually looked like they belonged to some sort of happy-go-lucky highschooler. Definitely not Amelia's style.

 _Ughh.. are my clothes in a laundry basket or somewhere? Would she mind if I borrowed hers for a little while? Come on, we clearly had sex. I bet she wouldn't mind._

Ten minutes have passed and after going through most of the content of the fancy, white, wooden wardrobe, Amelia was finally somewhat satisfied with the clothes she chose. Eventually, she decided to go with a pair of light-blue jeans and a dark gray sweater. Beneath that, she had a normal, white t-shirt with some text on it, but she didn't bother to read it. Once fully clothed, the no-longer-naked-woman gave herself another glance in the mirror, just making sure that those clothes she took are not short.

 _Wow, normally it's a huge pain in the ass to find clothes that I like that aren't too short because of how fucking tall I am. If I remember correctly, only like… less than 0.5% of all women around my age are higher or have the same height as me. And those clothes are pretty fitting! I suppose I'm pretty lucky that she's around my height._

Seeing no reason to stay inside the room, Amelia decided to go on a little adventure and explore the house she's found herself in. But just before she left, she checked one last time whether she is really alone. She approached the white door of her room and leaned in, trying to pick up any sound that mysterious owner of the house could make.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" The brunette asked out loud, but only silence answered her. Carefully, she opened the door and looked around. A corridor that lead to her room barely was barely lit, but Amelia's eyes were already adjusted to lower levels of light.

 _This place is definitely empty._

She stepped outside of her room and closed the door. This corridor was connected to 3 other rooms, which Amelia assumed were a bathroom, some guestroom and probably a main bedroom or a closet. She didn't actually check any of those and instead followed the corridor until she found stairs that lead to the ground floor.

 _Yeah, let's go downstairs. Maybe my jacket is there. Or at least my bag._

Unfortunately, this didn't turn out to be true. Once on the main floor, Amelia found two other rooms connected to what seemed to be the hall of this house. The one on the right was quite large and nicely furnished living room, while the other one was modernly-looking kitchen along with a dining room. Nearby ornate, dark front door, Amelia found a coatrack. There was also somebody's bag lying next to the door.

 _Nope, that's not my jacket. But those shoes are totally mine. This is so weird. I can find my underwear, but not my clothes. My shoes are here but my jacket is gone. And where the fuck is my phone?!  
_  
Amelia cursed inside her head, frowning in anger as she appeared to have lost her phone. Again. As she stared at the front door of the mysterious house, another brilliant idea simply appeared in her train of thought.

 _Ugh, maybe at least the neighborhood will look familiar? I can't be that far away from home._

And so, the brunette approached the door and took hold of the doorknob, turning it. What she saw outside caused her pupils to widen in shock. Almost frozen in place, she took a few nervous steps forward as she looked around her general area. _  
_  
Upon seeing her leave the house, someone in the distance began approaching her.

"What the actual fuck…?"

* * *

Hello there! If you made it this far, I'd like to thank you for reading the first chapter of my new fanfic. This is the very first time I've published anything and any criticism or opinion would be helpful. English isn't my native language, but I try my best anyway. I've got a lot of ideas for future chapters and if anyone would like me to continue this story, I will!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter II – Where is snow?!_**

* * *

Even though it was still early in the morning, the Sun was shining bright and covered everything in its warm rays. Birds were chirping and singing in the distance. Various people were making their way to work, or school or to do some morning shopping. A beautiful day for Amelia. A nightmare for anyone that was allergic to the pollen of various trees and plants.

 _What the fuck?!_

 _Where is snow?!_

 _Why is it middle of a_ _ **fucking spring?!**_

The agitated woman shouted within her mind, unable to comprehend the absurdity of her current situation. But who could blame her? She did wake up a few months later than she anticipated. Amelia began walking around out of sheer confusion. Her thoughts going into overdrive as she tried to find an explanation.

 _This doesn't make any sense! Okay, calm down. There has to be a rational way to explain why the fuck did I wake up like, a few months in the future. Fuck. For all I know it could have been a year or two._

Stopping her aimless wandering for a second, Amelia took a deep breath and continued to make more speculations, looking at nothing in particular, quickly spacing out. The world around her slowly stopped being important as she retreated into her realm of thoughts.

 _Okay, so… There must have been some sort of accident. That involved me being shit-faced drunk and… something. A car maybe. And then I've fallen into a coma. For months. And then I woke up… here? Naked? No, that doesn't explain shit. Shouldn't I wake up in a hospital or my own house? And have at least a few new scars?_

 _What if I'm still comatose? Do people in a coma dream? Probably yes. I remember reading an article about somebody that remembered what nurses were talking about when he was in a coma. But this feels too… real. This can't be a dream._

Just to make sure, Amelia decided to do what people in movies do. Which is to pinch herself. She pinched her neck hard enough to feel that spike of pain radiating from the spot she picked, frowning a little as the reality around her didn't start to melt into nothingness.

 _Yep. Still here. Unless dreams in a coma are hyper-realistic, this really can't be a dream. So this leaves me one option. Or infinitely many more. I mean, this whole situation gives me strong yandere vibes. Maybe I really was drugged by… whoever I befriended while drunk and then kidnapped. And I did kinda assume her gender. Their gender. But it could have been anyone._

 _Yeah, I can imagine someone crazy kidnapping me, putting me in a drug-induced coma and staring at my naked, motionless body…_ _ **for hours.**_ _And feeding me through IV or something. If this is the case then she had to be a medical student. Or her perhaps her parents are-_

"Heeeeeeeyyy! Amelia!"

 _Who the fuck was that?!  
_

The startled woman asked herself, frantically looking around the foreign surroundings, trying to locate the source of the voice that just called her out of the blue. Amelia approached a black, metal fence that separated the house from the street. Her shoes clacking quietly against a smooth pavement beneath her feet. Thanks to millions of years of evolution, her grayish-blue eyes were quick to spot a vaguely feminine-looking individual in the distance approaching her.

At that moment, she was simply a pinkish, bluish and brownish blur in a shape of a human female. Mostly due to Amelia's astigmatism and short-sightedness. But with every step she made, she was becoming more and more clear.

 _Ha! I fucking knew it was a she! Yeah, c'mere girl. You're gonna answer some questions. Like… where the hell I am. Or what the fuck is going on. WHERE'S MY PHONE?!_

Tapping her foot impatiently against the pavement, Amelia waited for the girl to arrive at the mysterious house. A wicked grin spreading across her face as she hoped she'd finally get some definite answers and not even more questions that would make her doubt the nature of her own existence as well as everything else.

With every second Amelia's eyes were able to pick up more and more details. The mysterious girl stopped being a blur and became a normal person. Her attire looked like straight out of some anime about school girls and consisted of an unbuttoned, dusty gray blazer that reached slightly beneath her waist.

 _Oh my fucking god… is that? There's no fucking way._

Beneath that, the alleged kidnapper had some sort of brownish waistcoat and a white shirt. Right beneath the collar, she had a nicely tied, red ribbon.

 _It can't be anything else. I would recognize this fucking school uniform everywhere._

She also had a navy-blue skirt that reached slightly below the middle of her thighs. Last, but not least were her snow-white leggings that ended just below her knees.

 _ **WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!**_

The pink-haired girl was smiling brightly and waving her arms at Amelia, soon starting to run towards the bewildered Brunette, who simply stood there in complete shock. Just like a few minutes ago. But this time, her perplexity was even more intense. Amelia's brain had enough troubles trying to give a reason for waking up a few months later. And this was far beyond that.

 _I can't… this is… I… fuck. Okay. I think any rational way to explain my situation can go out of the fucking window now. Unless quantum mechanics. If there's a non-zero chance for a particle to appear out of nowhere, then so can whole fucking planet Earth along with me with all my memories. It's just…_ _ **really**_ _fucking unlikely._

"Haaahhh… haaahhh…" Sayori panted, stopping for a second to catch her breath after less than a minute of running. Quickly, she composed herself, flashing yet another cheerful smile at Amelia who was simply watching her in silence, doing her best not to look like she just saw a ghost.

"I overslept again! But I caught you this time!" She complained in a whiny tone, but it quickly changed to a more proud one. Her voice was quite high and sweet. Matching her upbeat personality almost perfectly. However, her smile quickly disappeared as she examined Amelia's attire.

 _This is_ _ **exactly**_ _what she says in the game. Word for word. Am I going to relive all of Doki Doki Literature Club?! But… in reality? Is any of this real?! I am NOT looking forward to spending an entire fucking weekend with Yuri's corpse. I'll never forget those lifeless eyes…_

"Where is your school uniform? We'll be late to school!" She asked with a small frown. Amelia was dumbfounded. Looking around for a good excuse, she noticed a mailbox right next to her.

"Oh, um… I was just checking my mailbox! And yeah… I kinda overslept too. Just… give me a second, okay? I'll be right back!" Amelia didn't even give Sayori time to react to her obvious lie before she turned around and ran back inside the house.

 _FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK. I haven't been to high school in years! And for a very good reason, too. It sucks! At least mine did. Now, where's that damn uniform?!_

Deciding that the best solution to this problem would probably be the easiest one, Amelia ran up the stairs and back inside her bedroom. She almost immediately approached the wardrobe and began looking through it once more.

 _No. No. No. Ugh, definitely no. Holy shit, it's right here. How the fuck did I overlook that?! I really am blind._

Amelia pulled out a hanger with the whole outfit on it and quickly began disrobing herself. With an image of Sayori in her mind, she began to put on every single piece of her outfit. The worst part was the ribbon since the Brunette couldn't remember how exactly it was tied. With a groan, she tied it up sloppily just like she would tie her shoelaces. Once she was done, she gave herself one last look in the mirror.

 _Ugh, it's not perfect, but it's close enough. I don't care._

 _I actually look pretty good in this._

Now that the problem with the outfit was solved, all Amelia needed was notebooks and something to write with. And keys to the house. She couldn't leave it unlocked for everybody to come in and steal everything. Pens were easy to grab since a few of them were lying on the desk in a plain view. Notebooks were a little bit tougher to find as Amelia had to actually look through drawers to find them.

 _Now… I can't just carry those around. Wasn't there a bag downstairs? Since I'm clearly the protagonist here, this must be my house, my room, and my stuff. I'm taking it._

Just like she expected, said bag hasn't moved much since Amelia saw it for the first time. Perhaps it wasn't very fashionable, but it looked cool enough for the Brunette. What's important is that this bag wasn't empty. Upon feeling a significant weight on her shoulder, she quickly opened it and looked inside.

 _Hmmm… I suppose these are my textbooks. Biology, math, history, physics… hmm, okay. Pencil case. Yeah, that's useful. Wallet. Hm, I'll check those later. Oooh! Keys! Yes! I can lock this house up. Right after I find the right key…_

After a few moments of trying out different keys to lock the front door, Amelia finally left the house and she made her way towards Sayori. As casually as she could.

 _Act natural, don't let her know something is wrong._

"Um, sorry about that, Sayori. Let's just get to school, okay?" Amelia asked with a small, fake smile and the cheerful schoolgirl nodded.

"It's alright! You've waited for me so many times, Amelia. Today's my turn to wait for you! Ehehe~ " The pink-haired girl added with a small chuckle that could fool anyone to believe that everything is okay with her.

"Yeah, I know." Amelia simply responded and the two began heading towards the High School that DDLC took place in. The pale Brunette had no idea where it was and she was glad Sayori was always there in the game to join the protagonist on their way there.

 _We've definitely gone off the script now. If this whole world is a simulation, then it's almost perfect since it fooled me completely. They could have programmed an ideal imitation of Sayori's personality. And the worst is that I will never know for sure if she's really sapient or just an approximation, because I can't fucking Turing Test in real life! Although… I kinda am doing it right now, but in the end, I can't even be sure that_ _ **other, normal people**_ _are conscious and not just mindless automatons!_

 _But I'm gonna give her and others the benefit of the doubt. For now. Believable enough. Ten out of ten._

Both girls walked in total silence. The closer they were to the high school, the more people they passed on their way. A large portion of them were students who just like them were a little late. They were talking, laughing, joking. Exactly like normal people would do every day. Further confirming that everything around Amelia was just as real as her previous life.

Every now and then Sayori would look at her right and glance at the quiet student, as if she was trying to say something, but then decided not to. The Brunette was completely oblivious to that as her mind was far too busy contemplating the nature of this old, but also completely new world.

 _This is so weird. Despite her Japanese name, she doesn't look Asian at all. And she's pretty… so pretty… I wonder if her hair colour is natural. Or… maybe she simply dyes her hair. I don't know. All other people seem to have the usual hair colours. I gotta ask her later._

"By the way, Amelia…" Sayori suddenly said, looking up into the taller woman's eyes. Amelia's train of thoughts stopped abruptly as she returned to reality.

"Hm?"

"Have you decided on a club to join yet?" The cheerful girl asked politely.

 _Ooooh, I know this part. This is where the protagonist says he's not interested and something else and Sayori's like 'I'm gonna die if you become a NEET.' Heh… In that case I guess it was nice…_ _ **hanging around**_ _with you, Sayori. Ehehe~_

 _If I died yesterday and this is an afterlife, that's why this can't be heaven. If any of the major religions is actually true, I'm fucked. I'm gonna spend an eternity with Yuri's corpse. And she's gonna reanimate. And she'll be stabbing me forever and ever._

"Actually, yes. I was thinking about joining the Literature Club. You're the vice president there, am I right?" Amelia responded with a question of her own, despite knowing the answer very well. What she wasn't sure was whether the protagonist actually knew at that time if Sayori belonged to the club.

"R-Really?!" Sayori's sky-blue eyes widened in surprise as if somebody just told her that she and all her friends were nothing but ones and zeroes without consciousness and that nothing in her entire life actually happened.

"I-I mean, yes! That's the one! I'm so happy Amelia!" The pink-haired student could barely contain her excitement and happiness. She looked like she was going to start jumping around in any second now, but she actually didn't.

"I'm sure you're going to enjoy yourself there with us! Natsuki's going to make cupcakes and Monika…"

 _Monika._ _ **Monika**_ _. Oh my goodness, Monika is here. Why the fuck didn't I realize that sooner?! This should've been the very first thing on my mind in this situation. And… only this. Just Monika. Is it because it's early and the whole shock of being transported to a different reality? I can't be that stupid… and Monika… she…  
_  
While Sayori was talking endlessly about her club and its members and what they usually do there, Amelia left the real world completely, only nodding every now and then to make it seem like she's listening. She knew all of that already so there was no need to listen to it again. She had far more important things on her mind. Mostly Monika. Her palms were getting sweaty, her heart started to beat just a little quicker. Even small tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of actually meeting her.

 _I… I must know if she knows. Or rather… I must know how much she knows. She can be as oblivious as Sayori right now. Or she may know everything about the game and the player and she's just… waiting for me. I gotta figure out a way to let her know that I_ _ **know**_ _. But if she doesn't know anything then… I might make myself look like an idiot. I have to be subtle. Find something only ACT 3 Monika would know, but pre-DDLC Monika wouldn't. Then find an appropriate moment to tell her it in person. Sounds perfect. This has to-_

"Alright then! I'll see you after classes, Amelia!" The pink-haired girl said with glee before she departed Amelia, almost bouncing with every step she made.

 _Wait, what? We're already there?!_

This seemed to be the case. When Amelia finally snapped out of her trance, she found herself in front of a mostly empty and quite large schoolyard. Perhaps the high school itself didn't look as shiny and modern like they usually do in anime, but it wasn't a ruin either. It belonged somewhere in the middle.

"Oh! Yeah! Sure! See you later, Sayori!" Amelia said back and watched Sayori leave for a few moments. The Brunette was completely dumbfounded, but she didn't show it. Instead, she smiled widely and waved at her friend. Now, all alone she could enter her world of thoughts once more.

 _Okay! Now what? Where am I supposed to go now? What class do I even have right now?!_

* * *

Just as promised! Here's a fresh, new chapter! Finally, the story starts to progress and may actually get somewhere! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter III – There she is…_**

* * *

 _Come on, Sayori! Don't leave me… hanging like that! I don't know where my class is!_

She could and she did. With a small, phony grimace Amelia watched as her childhood friend followed the smooth pathway that lead to the main entrance. However, she didn't enter the school, taking a different path that lead away from said entrance. Probably to a different wing.

The Brunette wasn't very upset. She was simply disappointed that the creator of this world didn't take her hand and guided her all the way inside her classroom. Being somewhat selfish and very lazy individual, Amelia enjoyed having other people do things for her. But now she had to find it all by herself, which was quite a difficult task.

 _If we had classes in the same part of the building, she wouldn't just leave me here, right? It's probably quicker to reach her classroom by departing here and going her own way. And we're already late so the time is of the essence._

Having no time to waste, Amelia decided to quit stalling and actually look for her classroom. The most obvious place to start was the main part of the school right in front of her. With a small groan, she told her lazy legs to move and began approaching the main entrance.

As she was getting closer and closer to her goal, students started to notice her and a some of them was eager to greet and talk with the Brunette. She wasn't. And not just because she was late. Nonetheless, her various 'friends' and 'acquaintances' were quite persistent and didn't want to leave her be without a small talk, at least.

 _What's worse than high school? A high school, where nearly everybody knows you, but you actually don't know shit about anyone. And then they start talking to you about some random stuff and events you were part of, but you still don't know shit. And then you panic on the inside, 'cause you have no idea what to say, so you just put on a fake smile and nod._

 _It's like taking your amnesiac kid on a boat trip and then throwing it into the middle of a fucking lake to see if it can still swim after the accident. What does that say about whoever put me in this world? They are a sick fuck, that's for sure._

 _Can people even forget how to swim? I need to google that…_

A couple of awkward conversations later, Amelia eventually made it past the entrance. The school's main hall housed a small display of students' awards they've won throughout years as well as pictures of their best students who have achieved something remarkable in their lives. It didn't have any use for Amelia, so she only glanced over it.

 _This place isn't as empty as I expected. Did we actually get here in time? Fuck, I could have checked the time when I was in my room._

What did get Amelia's attention was a large, green notice board that was packed full of various documents and other announcements for students. In front of it, there was a small group of people. Some were leaving it after reading what's important and others were joining it. Amelia decided to check it.

"Hi Amelia!" Some girl from the crowd in front of the noticeboard greeted her.

"Hi." The Brunette said emotionlessly, not even averting her gaze as she started scanning the documents, looking for any clue that would help her find her class.

 _Please fuck off._

"You see, I know we only have 10 minutes left… " The unfamiliar girl began opening her own bag, shuffling through all sorts of different things before she found her notebook.

"Mhm."

 _You're not going to fuck off, are you?_

"But I was wondering if you would let me copy your math homework. The last assignment miss Grant gave us was-"

"What?" Amelia suddenly perked up, visibly intrigued as she heard 'math homework', 'last assignment' and 'us' in one sentence. She also had the occasion to look at and examine her potential classmate. Of course, the blonde student was wearing the same uniform Amelia did. But apart from that, she also had a pair sky-blue glasses. And behind those a pair of pretty, amber eyes.

 _Holy shit, is she in my class? Well, now I'm glad you didn't really fuck off. Without you, it would take me… a couple of minutes more to find the right room. There are only 3 classes for sophomores at this time. And I know I am a sophomore since the protagonist was one. The right one would be the one where the biggest number of students says hi to me or something._

"You know, that one with the triangle!"

 _Ugh… geometry… never been a fan of that._

"Ah, that one!" Amelia lied. "I didn't do it." She flat-out stated.

The girl let out a disappointed 'Awwww.' Her smile quickly turning upside down as she lost all hope of ever getting at least one decent grade during math class.

"Give me your notebook." The Brunette suddenly demanded.

"What?" She asked, perplexed.

"Just do it."

The blonde student gave Amelia her math notebook, slightly reluctantly.

 _Okay, let's see… point C = (0,0) is a vertex of a right triangle ABC… blah, blah, blah… vertex A is on the X-axis and vertex B is on the Y-axis… a straight line that includes the altitude of the triangle goes through C and it crosses the hypotenuse at point D = (3,4)… blah, blah, blah. Find coordinates of the points A and B and the length of the hypotenuse AB._

 _I almost forgot how easy math was in high school._

Once Amelia was sure that she understood everything that was happening in the assignment, she gave the notebook back to the blonde student. "Okay, I'm not gonna do this assignment for you…"

"I… I see… Thank you any-"

"… you're the one who's gonna be doing it. I'll just give you some tips." She continued, to which the helpless woman reacted with a loud and excited. "Really?!" A few students turned around to look at them.

 _Oh my gosh, is everyone gonna overreact and behave like they are experiencing emotions for the very first time?! It's annoying enough in anime and manga, but seeing this in… reality. Whatever reality even means right now. It's just too much._

"Yes, yes. Really. Now, you said we've got a few minutes left. Let's just go to the classroom and I'll help you." Amelia said in a more quiet tone, aware of various looks and stares others were giving them. They reminded her of her own high school.

Their class happened to be just a minute away from the main hall of the school. Which was good, because Amelia didn't have to waste her time on more pointless talks with strangers that didn't mean anything to her.

Once inside, she preemptively said hi to everyone before she and her newfound classmate sat somewhere in the back. Grabbing her chair, Amelia moved it a little bit closer to the blonde's desk, where she already had her notebook opened.

 _Okay, it's time to do some tutoring. Gosh, I hate it. I've never been a patient person. And having to explain simple stuff is so… infuriating._

Taking a deep breath, Amelia prepared herself for the worst. "Okay, how do you think we should begin?" She asked in a suspiciously nice tone, very unusual for her, as the blonde woman was staring sadly at the picture of the right triangle on the coordinate system.

"If I knew that I probably would have done this by myself…" The blonde replied in a somewhat defeated tone. But with Amelia there, there was no way she couldn't do it. Right?

 _Ugh, that was a dumb question._

"Well, we've got some straight lines and a coordinate system. What's the formula for a linear function?" Amelia asked once more. Her voice was soft and full of understanding. But she did have to put a lot of effort into staying calm.

"Y equals a times x plus b." She answered in a moment.

"Very good!"

 _I would lose it completely if she didn't know that._

"Now, perhaps we should figure out the formulas for those lines, right? Let's start with the one going through the point C, since we'll just have to worry about its slope. How do we calculate its slope?"

"Umm… I-I don't know…" The blonde admitted after a moment.

 _I'm pretty sure this is a middle-school level of knowledge._

"Well, it's pretty easy to calculate. Generally, when you've got a slope like this, take a point on the line and create a right triangle with the X-axis. We know point D's coordinates, so we take the height of this triangle, which is 4 and the length of its base, which is 3. Then you divide its height by its base. So, what's the coefficient a?"

"Hmm… four thirds."

"That's right. And since the line goes up, it's positive. Next, we know these two lines are perpendicular, since the one going through points C and D is the altitude of the triangle. There is something special about two linear functions that are perpendicular to each other. Do you remember what it is?"

"Uh... the angles are 90 degrees?" The blonde asked unsurely.

 _This is what fucking perpendicular means._

"That… too." Amelia made a pause, composing herself. " But the special thing is that when you multiply their coefficients a, you'll always get -1. We know the coefficient of one, so we can get the other one."

 _Pleasebeabletodothispleasebeabletodothis…_

"Mhm! Just give me a sec."

The student picked up her pen and began writing an equation that would let her calculate the other coefficient. In the meantime, Amelia leaned against her chair and took a deep breath through her nose.

 _I was ready to flip that fucking desk in any second. Just a little more and I'll be done. This assignment should take only a few more minutes._

"It's… minus three fourths." The shorter girl said after a minute, looking back at her mentor in search of confirmation.

Amelia made a small nod, having already calculated that in her memory.

 _Hm, I could have told her that it's just as simple as flipping the fraction and adding a minus. Nah. It's better if she knows the general formula._

"Yes, correct. But that's not everything. We still need to find the other constant b. Any ideas how to do it?"

"Point D is on the line… so if I take the equation for the linear function and substitute a, x and y with numbers, I can calculate b."

"That's right! See? This isn't so difficult!" Amelia remarked with a genuine smile appearing on her face, cheering for the student.

 _Yeah, go girl. I'm actually both surprised and happy. This is why people should assume the worst about everything. When it turns out not so bad as you thought, you'll be glad it's not worse. But when you assume something good will happen and it doesn't, you'll be sad and disappointed. Optimists are stupid._

The blonde student continued writing equations to calculate the next coefficient while Amelia did the same within her mind.

 _4 equals minus three fourths times 3 plus b… so it's minus nine fourths plus b… move to the other side…_

"B equals 6 and one fourth!" She stated brightly, interrupting Amelia's inner calculations. After glancing at the shorter girl's notebook, the Brunette found that it was correct.

"Very well! And since the coefficient b is the place where the linear function crosses Y-axis, we know the coordinates for the point B."

 _They could have changed the letter to something other than b._

"I think I can calculate the coordinates of the point A now. I just need to substitute y with 0, right?"

"Yes. Or you can do it in a smart way and use a formula to calculate the root of this linear function. It's minus b divided by a. That's all. Once you got this, you can easily get the length of the AB segment with Pythagoras' theorem."

"Okay, thanks Amelia! I think I can finish this on my own."

"You're welcome. Like I said, it wasn't that difficult. You just needed a small push in the right direction." And with this polite remark, Amelia stood up and took her chair, moving it back to her own desk.

 _Next time, I'm gonna start taking money for tutoring. Straining my patience like that for free is not worth it. And there's a lot of people who are worse at math than her. At least I did something good._

 _What if this whole thing is a test? Or the last chance. And doctors are trying to defibrillate me while all of this is happening. Yeah. Be nice and do good deeds or it's you and Yuri's corpse for the rest of eternity! Sounds more like extortion._

Not even a minute has passed after Amelia finished her small tutoring session when miss Grant, a tall and stern-looking woman in her forties, finally made an appearance. She was mostly ignored by the Brunette, who was busy checking the contents of her black bag. With her notebook and math textbook on the desk, Amelia pulled out her wallet.

 _Money! Not a lot… but I won't starve today. Is this a credit card? No, that's an ID card. Gah, I hate this picture. I look like I'm drunk in this one. Or stoned. Or both. Hahaha, no. I'm definitely not 18. Does everybody think I'm one of those people who look like 24 but in fact, they are 19 or something? Have I even changed that much since high school?_

The wallet didn't seem to contain anything else that was worth Amelia's interest. Just like the rest of her bag. Which was somewhat surprising, since the Brunette wasn't very thorough when she was hurrying to get to the school. With a shrug, she put it back into the bag and let out a long sigh. There was a long day full of classes ahead of her and she didn't even have her phone to pass the time. She had to stay and listen to the stuff she already knew.

While Miss Grant was checking attendance, Amelia has learned that the blonde's name was Emily Hawthorn. And that's basically it. Everyone else had normal, generic sounding names. She wasn't even trying to memorize all of them, simply waiting for her own to be called.

After the proper class started, Emily was the first one asked to show her homework.

 _Oh, look! What a fucking coincidence! She chose Emily! It's like all of this was staged or something! My test hypothesis may actually be correct. But isn't god all-knowing? He would already know whether I passed the test or not before I even did it. Or… this_ _ **could**_ _be a coincidence. But given everything that's happened so far, I doubt it._

Miss Grant asked a few more students to show their homework and two of them didn't have it done. Amelia was lucky she wasn't chosen. But frankly, it wasn't like she really cared about her grades in this high school. She didn't even know what her grades were.

 _If I actually died last night and this is hell, it doesn't really seem like it… shouldn't I-oh. Oooooh. Maybe that's the fucking point! To make me_ _ **think**_ _I was transported to the DDLC universe. To lull me into a false sense of security! Maybe they will let me spend some time with… Monika… to play with my emotions… and that's when shit's gonna hit the fan! And it's gonna hit_ _ **hard**_ _. Right when I least expect it._

 _Pleasedon'tbehellpleasedon'tbehell…_

Unfortunately, the math class didn't go like a blur. Instead, it dragged on for what seemed like hours and Amelia really regretted not looking around her house for her phone. She tried all sorts of things to make the time pass quickly. Doodling in her notebook, staring out of the window and watching people pass in the distance. Thinking about her friends and family that disappeared from her life. Even making actual notes about geometry.

Amelia's plan to inconspicuously slack off in the back of the classroom failed as she was asked to do some assignment from the textbook. Five minutes later, she was done and back in her seat. Eventually, the lesson ended as the school bell rang.

 _Ugh, I can almost feel how this bell from hell drills right inside my head. This is painful._

Messily, Amelia stuffed her things back inside the bag and left the classroom without a word. She followed her classmates to another room and guessing by a large number of human anatomy posters, as well as a model of a human skeleton and even a few organs in large jars filled with formalin, this must have been the biology classroom.

 _This is something I'm gonna enjoy. My knowledge of biology is kinda rusty, so brushing it up doesn't sound that bad. I suppose._

And with a bit more positive attitude, Amelia sat in the very back of the classroom. For once, she enjoyed her time in this world. As she focused more and more on the lecture, her worries slowly began fading away. Every now and then, she would comment the topic of the class in her mind, but that was it. Nobody was interrupting her, nobody was pestering her with small talk about the weather or some school-related stuff.

The rest of her school day one could describe as uneventful, or just typical for a student. And the Brunette was glad because she had all the time in the world to prepare herself for the first meeting with the members of the Literature Club. Amelia would lie if she told anyone that she didn't feel nervous. And what stressed her the most was seeing Monika in reality. What was she going to say? Should she just excuse herself and Monika to have a private talk?

After the last class of her day, which happened to be history, Amelia decided to screw the script and wait outside of the classroom for Sayori. The hallway she was in looked just like the one from background pictures in DDLC. Except the light was a little more orange-hued as it was already an afternoon. But it's not like Amelia would notice that right away. To her, it was just a normal hallway in a normal high school. Minutes passed by and the tall student's patience was starting to run out.

 _Ugh, where is she? I know the protagonist spaces out at this point and she just suddenly appears when everyone is gone, but she should already be here._

 _What was the line he says around now? And thus today marks the day when I sold my soul to Monika. And her emerald green eyes… and her irresistible smile. Something like this. A perfect way to describe me. No… that was after Sayori hangs herself._

 _Speak of the devil._

The bubbly, pink-haired student soon came around the corner. With a small bounce in her step, she was slowly, but surely approaching the Brunette. And the closer she was, the louder and more distinct her humming was.

 _I find it somewhat creepy that she knows exactly where my last class took place and when it ended. It took me_ _ **months**_ _to memorize my own schedule when I was in high school. I suppose she could have checked it downstairs. Or maybe she does know it by heart and follows me around during breaks, using little time she has to watch me from distance. That would be really creepy._

 _Wait. Is that…? She's humming her own fucking leitmotif. I… I don't even know what to think. I mean, it's appropriate… but at the same time so fucking strange! I'm gonna start humming Sayo-nara just to see what happens. Maybe I'll discover an Easter Egg or something._

C – E – G – E – A – C – E – C. Amelia began humming the disturbing tune that she found calming and peaceful. That is, when you remove all of the dissonant notes. Alas, reality once more disappointed her as Sayori did not react at all to her ominous humming.

"So…. Shall we go to the Club's meeting?" Amelia asked indifferently. But deep inside, she was both nervous and excited to see the rest of the Literature Club. Especially Monika.

"Yes, let's go~!" The girl exclaimed gleefully.

 _Is that it? We're just gonna go like this? No small talk? Nothing? Are we always like this? Or is it because I've already told her I want to join the Literature Club club, so there's no need to encourage me even more._

Amelia began following the bright and cheerful girl to the classroom, where the Literature Club usually had its meetings. She stayed quiet just like on her way to the high school.

 _I'm gonna stuff myself so full of those cupcakes. I haven't eaten anything today. Fuck, I need to find a way NOT to starve. I have no income. I don't even know where I should pay my bills. I need to get a job._ _ **I DON'T WANT TO STARVE TO DEATH.**_

"Is everything alright, Amelia? You seem… awfully quiet, today." Sayori asked, looking up into Amelia's grayish-blue eyes as the two were walking up the stairs to the second floor. Usually used for third-year classes.

 _Oh, so we're not usually like this. Amelia from here must be more talkative than me. She's probably a whole different person too, since our life conditions would be completely different and that means my personality would develop in a totally different way. They must have simulated my entire existence here. Or at least a few years of it. And now everybody's going to freak out and worry because from their perspective, I suddenly stopped behaving… like… me._

"Oh, I was just thinking about what to eat for dinner today." Amelia stated with a small shrug.

 _Heh, at least I didn't lie here._

"You seem to be spacing out a lot today. Honestly, you're even worse than me sometimes… I'm impressed!" Sayori retorted in a joking manner, but Amelia didn't really take it as a joke. And she surely didn't enjoy being called worse than somebody. Ire flashed in her eyes, but her expression showed only a mild annoyance.

 _You know what I'm definitely worse at? Killing myself._

"I just have a lot on my mind at this moment." The Brunette explained as vaguely as possible. She couldn't just tell her that one day she simply appeared out of nowhere in a world from some visual novel.

The two eventually stopped in front of the classroom and Sayori swung the door open, happily stepping inside. Amelia was right behind her. Her steps were careful and steady, but on the inside, she was doing her best not to show a powerful vortex of emotions that filled her mind.

"Everyone! The new member is here~!" The bubbly student exclaimed melodically, stepping aside and pointing at Amelia with both of her arms. All of the girls' eyes were focused on the tall, thoughtful brunette, while her own eyes were immediately drawn to the President of the Club. Just like the player's cursor during a very difficult decision in the second act. And they wanted to stay there.

 _There she is… the Lady who Knows Everything… or at least I hope so. Gosh… she's stunning… her eyes are beautiful… I'm gonna start crying in any second now. Why can't my body listen to me when it's crucial for me to stay calm?!_

"Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure meeting you. Sayori always says nice things about you." Said the mysterious and composed purple-haired girl.

 _Man, Amelia from here must be very,_ _ **very**_ _different._

"Seriously, you brought another girl? I thought 4 were enough." Natsuki stated with disappointment in her voice as she glanced at the Brunette, who was almost exactly head taller than her. Amelia's eyes instantly darted to the shortest girl, looking daggers at her for a brief moment.

 _Oh, you fucking bitch! She still acts like a dick even when the protagonist is a girl! I actually wanted to be nice to you. But fuck that. I'll never understand this whole appeal of tsunderes. You see someone you may like for the first time and what do you do? Being a fucking dick should NOT be your answer! I know I suck at interpersonal interactions, but even I know that!_

"Ah, Amelia! What a nice surprise! Welcome to the club!" Monika greeted the newest member of the Literature Club, smiling brightly. Amelia's body shivered a little as she heard her for the very first time. Her voice was basically identical with the one used for her song at the end of the novel.

 _Her voice turns me on and makes me want to cry at the same time. What's the point of planning what I'm going to say when a single smile is enough to make me forget everything?_

"What are you looking at?" Asked the shortest, pink-haired student in the club, clearly irritated by Amelia's constant silence. The recipient of the question gave Natsuki indifferent but at the same time hostile stare.

 _An annoyance._

"If you want to say something, say it!"

 _I know how conversations work, thank you._

"Well… um." Amelia began, taking a second to compose herself and to choose her words carefully.

"You can just ignore her when she gets moody~" Sayori whispered softly into Amelia's ear.

 _ **FUCK!**_

Amelia jolted up in surprise and nearly lost her balance, instinctively turning towards the source of the voice. She stared at Sayori for a second or two, visibly shaken by this tiny heart attack. She didn't even notice when her childhood friend sneaked right next to her.

 _Do_ _ **not**_ _whisper into my ear like that! I love it, but not right now! N-Not in the mood…_

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you~" She apologized with a small, adorable chuckle. Monika also giggled quietly.

"It's… it's alright, Sayori." Amelia whispered back, embarrassed to have freaked out like that. In front of everyone. And Monika.

"Anyway! This is Natsuki, always full of energy." The cheerful girl began introducing each of the girls, pretty much in the same manner as in the game, walking over to each and presenting them proudly.

 _Little bitch._

"And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!"

 _And probably the most fucked up one, too. I wonder what knife she brought today with herself. To the fucking high school._

 _I'm not surprised she has problems with her back. She's like 2 sizes bigger than me._

"D-Don't say things like that…" Yuri responded quietly, taking a small strand of her long, purple hair in her gentle hands to play with it.

 _But it's the truth!_

"Well, u-um. It's nice to meet all of you." The tallest girl in the classroom finally spoke up, able to create a whole sentence.

"And it sounds like you already know Monika, is that right?"

 _Oh, you have no idea Sayori._

"That's right. It's great to see you again, Amelia." With every word that Monika said, it was more and more difficult to fight the tears that were welling up in the Brunette's eyes. She really hoped nobody would notice that.

"It's… it's great to see you too… M-Monika."

 _Stop this fucking stutter! And trembling! LISTEN TO YOUR BRAIN! THIS IS NOT WHAT CALM LOOKS LIKE! DON'T CRY!_

"Come sit down, Amelia! We made room for you at the table, so you can sit next to me or Monika." Sayori asked nicely, pointing towards the larger desk which stood right next to windows of the classroom.

With a small nod, the nervous Brunette made her way over to the large table made out of three smaller desks, while Natsuki, Sayori and Yuri were busy preparing cupcakes and the tea. Amelia actually chose to sit right next to Sayori, thinking she wouldn't freak out that much when she's further away from Monika. At that moment, it was only the two of them at the table.

 _I wonder if she still has her powers to rewrite the very fabric of reality in whatever way she wants. To edit the code of life. Monika!_

Amelia suddenly turned her head towards the other brunette, who was busy watching Sayori and Natsuki bicker about who should bring the tray with cupcakes.

 _If you can hear my thoughts, blink 3 times! This way I can be sure it's not-_

Monika blinked once. Then a second time.

 _Well… that doesn't help at all. She could still hear my thoughts and she simply chose not to react._

Minutes passed and all of the girls, except for Yuri, were sitting at the table, oohing and aahing at the cuteness of the cupcakes Natsuki baked for them. Amelia decided not to take part in that, simply watching and listening to the lines she knew too well.

 _The script is strong in this world. It's like their brains are hard-wired into following the script, but if I diverge from it, they are perfectly fine with coming up with lines that match their personality. And then they go back to it. Even Monika follows her lines! This is frustrating. I don't know if they are really sapient or not! I guess… I'll just follow the plot for now…_

Eventually, Amelia grabbed two cupcakes for herself and quickly devoured one of them. Her eyes widened as the sugary flavor spread within her mouth, almost instantly putting her in a better mood. Chocolate did wonders for her. Not for long, though.

"And?" Natsuki asked, expecting some sort of comment from Amelia.

"They are really good. Thanks."

 _If I can get more of these, I may reconsider being nice to her._

"W-Why are you thanking me? It's not like…I!" The pink-haired loli responded in a typical way for tsunderes, whenever anyone tries to compliment them. Amelia's eyes flashed angrily as she waited for her to end this very peculiar sentence.

 _Don't. Do it._

"…Made them for you or anything."

 _Don't press that button. You don't know what you're doing._

"I'm pretty sure-"

"Well, maybe! But not for, y-you know! You! Dummy…"

 _THAT'S IT! I changed my mind. You and your fucking cupcakes can go fuck themselves! You're beyond saving._

 _Oooh~ you're such a fucking bakaaa, Amelia~! Don't you know it's because of her family problems that she has such a harsh and sour attitude?_

 _I don't care. If someone acts like a bitch to me, I'm gonna return the favor. No exceptions._

Without a word, Amelia turned away from the annoying, short girl and took a cup of tea that Yuri has prepared for all of them in the meantime.

"So, what made you consider the Literature Club?" Monika eventually asked the indignant Brunette, trying to break the ice. Perhaps she couldn't read Amelia's thoughts, but it wasn't difficult for the Lady who Knows Everything to notice subtle details in her behavior that indicated anger.

"Oh, it's nothing special. I used to enjoy reading when I was younger. I just… thought it would be great to start reading some more in..." Amelia's glanced at Natsuki for a second. "… a good company."

"That's understandable, Amelia. We will all make sure you feel right at home, isn't that right, Natsuki?" Monika nudged said pink-haired tsundere's side. With a small nod, she responded.

"Yeah."

 _That wasn't in the script! Oh my gosh, does this mean she… knows? Or is it that natural deviation?_

"As President of the Literature Club, it's my duty to make the club fun and exciting for everyone!" She stated in an official and determined tone. Her soft smile almost never disappearing from her beautiful face.

 _Eh, script again._

"So, Amelia, what kinds of things do you like to read?" It was Yuri's turn to keep the conversation going, skipping over some part of the script, since Amelia didn't follow it very thoroughly.

"I enjoyed reading a lot of fantasy books in the past. You know, like Eragon. Or the Lord of the Rings. Stories that create those vast and detailed worlds that help you immerse yourself. Although… I haven't been reading much recently, except for manga. " Amelia answered in a casual way. It seemed like the more time she spent with Monika and the rest of the club, the more she was getting used to it.

Natsuki jerked her head up at the word 'manga' but said absolutely nothing.

 _Oh. I might have an idea how to push the plot forward a little bit. Too bad there's no 'skip' option in the real life._

Before Yuri even had a chance to start her lecture about how much of an impact horror stories can have on somebody's way of looking at things, Amelia continued her small speech.

"I've always wanted to create my own fantasy world. With elaborate history and its own culture. I even wanted to create my own con-lang… but I kinda never actually did it. All of those ideas simply stayed inside my head. I suppose it would be fun to start writing anything once more. I thought about writing poems."

"Then you'll surely get along with Natsuki! She likes to write poems about cute things, right?" Monika was quick to realize what Amelia wanted to do there and went along with it. Meanwhile, the Brunette considered it as nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't the first time she saw them skip some parts of the script.

 _There's no way in hell I'll ever get along with her._

"W-What? What gives you that idea?" Natsuki instantly protested, clearly not happy that her friends from the club could discover her secret hobby, which happened to be writing poems.

"You left a piece of scrap paper behind last club meeting. It looked like you were working on a poem called-" Monika interjected with an actual proof, but the agitated, short student was quick to interrupt her.

"Don't say it out loud! And give that back!"

"Fine~" She finished melodically, flashing Natsuki a warm smile. That's when Sayori sidled right behind Natsuki to put her gentle hands right on the shorter girl's shoulders, telling her how cute she is. Amelia could see with her own eyes how graceful and quiet Sayori's moves were. And she was impressed.

 _Wow, she moves like a cat! I'm not surprised she sneaked up on me like that! She could get into my house without making any noise, steal all of my stuff and I wouldn't know shit! Unless I've got cameras or something._

"I'm not cute!" Natsuki exclaimed adamantly, stomping her foot against the floor. Her face showing a strong grimace. Amelia groaned internally, considering this sort of behavior to be way too childish and unrealistic.

 _Yeah. At least there's one thing we both can agree on._

Remembering it was her turn to speak at that moment, Amelia let out a sigh and took a deep breath before she turned towards the only girl she couldn't stand.

"Soooo... you write your own poems?" She asked her, putting a lot of effort into keeping her tone not very hostile, but she wasn't sure how long she's going to last.

"Eh? Well, I guess sometimes. Why do you care?"

"I don't. I was trying to start a conversation." Amelia spoke her mind with her voice cold and without emotions, earning a silent gasp from the short loli. Even Monika seemed surprised while Yuri and Sayori simply watched the two of them.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?!" She demanded. Even more furious than before.

"Exactly what I-"

"Hey!" Sayori was quick to intervene and nip the imminent quarrel in the bud. "Girls! This isn't how you become friends! I care about both of you and I don't want to see you fighting over nothing!" She almost pleaded the girls. Giving each a look that would be able to stop a psychopath from murdering its victim.

Both Amelia and Natsuki were quiet, staring at the worried, depressed student. They shared a quick look at each other and made a silent truce for the sake of their friend.

"Alright, alright..." Amelia was the first one to speak up.

"I suppose I could have been nicer…" Natsuki admitted begrudgingly.

"Great!" She cheered as the two of them stopped their argument. "Maybe you could share your poems with us, Natsuki? I'm sure everybody would love to read them!"

The rest of their conversation went mostly according to the ever so powerful script. Natsuki complained how nobody would find her writing entertaining, while Yuri gave a very poetic voice to her thoughts about how somebody who publishes their work wills to open up and exposes their vulnerabilities. Monika, being a great person she is at this point in DDLC, suggested that perhaps Yuri should set an example to help Natsuki feel more comfortable.

"Okay everyone~! I have an idea!" Monika suddenly declared, raising up her hand and gathering everybody's attention.

"Let's all go home and write a poem of our own! Then, next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other. That way everyone is even!" She continued in a radiant and cheerful manner

"Yeah, let's do it!" Of course, Sayori was the most excited one for this idea. Soon, the rest of the girls agreed that indeed this was a great idea.

"Plus, now that we have a new member, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other, and strengthen the bond of the club. With that, I think we can officially end today's meeting on a good note! Everybody, remember your assignment!"

"Amelia." Monika suddenly addressed the thoughtful Brunette, who was slowly gathering up the energy to get her stuff and leave the classroom. "I look forward to seeing how you express yourself." With a mischievous smile and one last giggle, she turned around to help other girls clean up their food.

"O-Okay…" Amelia was in shock and that was the only way she could react at that time.

 _Oh my gosh oh my gosh! Was that in the game or is this some sort of code? Fuck, I can't remember. But this is a great idea! Okay, I know I chickened out today, but tomorrow is gonna be the big day! I'll include a… very special message in my poem. That is… after I learn how to write a proper one._

After making sure that her bag didn't run away anywhere, the Brunette picked it up from the floor and headed towards the door, saying bye to every member of the Club and waiting for Sayori to join her.

"Hey, Amelia!" Sayori stopped her on the way out. The tall student slowly turned around and looked at her quizzically.

"Yes?"

"Since we're already here, do you… want to walk home together?" She asked politely, pushing her fingers together timidly.

"Sure, why not?" Amelia couldn't really find any reason not to go together with Sayori. Moreover, Sayori was the only one who knew the way back. She was simply quicker to ask.

"Yaay~!"

The two soon left the classroom and marched on back to their houses. But this time, Amelia actually did pay attention to her surroundings, looking for various landmarks that would help her navigate the town they lived in. Both girls walked in silence. Sayori could feel that something definitely was wrong with Amelia, but she didn't want to be a burden and inquire at all. She also didn't want to irritate her childhood friend with her probably pointless worrying.

 _Maybe I could make two poems. One will be a generic one and the other will be a message to Monika. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't notice. Oooooh! I could give her lyrics to Your Reality! This is genius! If she doesn't know anything, she'll just think it's a normal poem. But if she does… gosh, I wish she does!_

Sayori's house was the closest one, so after saying goodbye to each other, Amelia continued on her way to her house, which she could already see in the distance. The black fence was somewhat distinctive and helped a lot.

However, what she didn't notice at first was that there was somebody in the distance, waiting for her.

 _Yeah, now I know where I am. Was that like… 5 minutes away from the school? I'm glad it's not that far away. Wait. Who's that in front of my house?_

Amelia stopped and squinted her eyes for a second, trying to adjust her sight so that she could see a little further. And sometimes it did work. When she finally realized who that person was, her heart almost stopped.

 _It's Monika. What is she doing here? And how did she get here before me? She stayed with Natsuki and Yuri when I was leaving._

 _Oh._

 _Oooh. I know why she's here._

 _She knows. SHE ABSOLUTELY KNOWS! And she wants to talk with me! There's no other explanation. I mean… maybe there is… but this must be it! Was she just too afraid to do it in school? Like me?_

Amelia picked up her pace, trembling with both excitement and nervousness as she was getting closer and closer to the girl who, in a certain way, changed her life. Monika heard her shoes clacking against the concrete and turned towards the Brunette, smiling warmly.

"Oh, hi Amelia!" The mysterious club president greeted her once more.

"W-What are you doing here, Monika?" Amelia asked as calmly as she was able to. Her heart was pounding like never before. She was almost sure that she could speak with her normally at this point, but this didn't turn out to be the case. Not when there was so much she wanted to tell her and it was just the two of them.

"I was just… um, making my way back to my house and then I noticed you, so I decided to wait!" That little stutter at the beginning further told Amelia that there was something amiss.

 _I suppose it's harder to lie when you're no longer a 2D sprite and a bunch of text, but a normal, human being._

 _Alright, this is the point of no return. I'm gonna do it. I can tell her. There probably won't be a better moment._

 _Or…_

 _Oh my gosh. This is the greatest idea I've ever come up with._

Before she could second guess herself once more, Amelia gathered all of her courage and took a deep breath.

"I… there's something I r-really want to tell you. Just g-give me a sec… I need to… I need to prepare myself." She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, silencing her thoughts and constant worries that flooded her active mind. Monika only made a small nod as she was getting just as anxious as the taller girl. But Amelia didn't see it.

 _Every end is a new beginning… the way this world ended will be the start of my new life._

 _Fuck me, that sounds so cheesy._

 _Okay, here goes nothing._

Clenching her fists, Amelia took another deep breath, before she opened her eyes and started to sing. Staring deeply into those beautiful, emerald green orbs.

"Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you~"

As soon as she heard those first few notes, Monika's eyes widened and welled up with tears. Her confident, cheerful facade cracking.

"In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you~"

Monika couldn't believe her own ears. She burst into tears.

* * *

Author's note:

Hello everyone! This chapter turned out way longer than I anticipated, but I hope I didn't bore you with it. Or the part with math ^.^


	4. A quick update

Hello everyone.

I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's not a new chapter that some of you are probably waiting for. I just wanted to tell you that I haven't given up on the story and I'm currently working on Chapter IV.

The reason for such a big delay is that I had to spend the last 2 weeks in a hospital due to a quite nasty case of pneumonia. But don't worry. I'm alright now and I'm pretty sure the new chapter will appear this week.

Once again, I'm sorry you have to wait so long.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV – A small talk.**_

* * *

Amelia didn't have any time to say or do anything after her small performance, as the shorter Brunette stepped forward and wrapped her gentle arms around her waist, pulling her into a very tight and intimate embrace.

She let out a small, mute gasp as Monika held onto her taller form as if her very life depended on that. Her tears ran down those pretty cheeks and fell onto Amelia's shoulder, soaking the fabric of her uniform.

After a second or two of consternation, the new member of the Literature Club returned the embrace and wrapped her own arms around the smaller student, giving her a gentle squeeze. They didn't speak. There was no need to. Not at that special moment. The only sounds they could hear were spring breeze blowing softly, Monika's muffled sobbing, her irregular breathing and every now and then an occasional passerby.

After all that she's been through in her entire, digital life Monika was no longer able to contain the unimaginable amount of the emotions that were bottled up inside her. But more than anything, she was overjoyed. Delighted. The love of her life was right there with her. Real. And she was real, too. She could run her finger down Amelia's neck and feel the texture of her skin. She could take a deep breath and take in the scent of her body. She could feel their bodies pressing up against her each other and trembling occasionally. This was true life.

Meanwhile, Amelia's mind was racing like never before, trying its best to comprehend what just happened. And it wasn't easy. It did take her a second to even realize she was hugged.

 _YES! YES! YES! AHHAHAAHAHAH! YESSSS! I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW SHE KNOWS! I'M SO FUCKING AMAZING! Ahaha~! Gosh, she's so warm and soft… I could stay with her like this forever. Or at least until I pass out of exhaustion. I don't care that we're in public._

"H-How… d-did you know…?" After what seemed like an eternity, Monika was the first one to speak up. Pulling back just enough, so she could look up into Amelia's greyish-blue eyes with her own, slightly puffy and bloodshot but still beautiful, emerald orbs.

"What? Your song?" Amelia asked as if it was one of the most obvious things ever. Monika made a small nod.

 _Oh my goodness… she's not just any Monika. She's_ _ **my**_ _Monika. And this hypothesis actually makes fucking sense! I've never finished ACT 3 so that means she never had the occasion to sing for me!_

"Well, it's kinda…" She made a small pause, choosing her words. "…a long story. But we've got more than enough time. I'll explain everything just…" Amelia made a gesture towards her house. "Umm… would you like to come in…?" The tall Brunette really tried to sound natural and calm, but it simply wasn't easy around Monika.

"I… I would love to." Monika whispered, wiping the last of her tears from her face and sending Amelia a bright smile.

"A-Alright!" It was almost painful to let Monika go, but Amelia knew that once they get inside they could spend an entire day doing nothing, but cuddling and talking. She turned around and approached the black fence of her house. She was about to pull out her keys but she stopped as she felt Monika's slender fingers intertwining with her own.

 _I… I'm not sure why this surprised me. I did just confess that I've been dreaming about meeting her one day. I… I need to get used to this. Again._

Without struggle this time, Amelia was quick to choose the right key and soon the front door of her house was unlocked.

"Ladies first." She stated, making a theatric gesture with her arm.

"Aren't we both ladies?" Monika reacted with a small, adorable giggle.

"Well, technically yes. But you're more ladylike than me than me, sooo… you go first!"

"If you say so~" Monika said with a wink and stepped inside. Amelia closed the door behind them and unceremoniously plopped her bag right next to the shoe rack.

"The living room is on the left, so just… um, make yourself at home. Would you… like a tea or something?" Amelia asked politely.

"Yes, tea would be lovely." Monika responded with a smile before she took off her shoes and moved to the spacious living room.

 _Well… I didn't expect that. Honestly… I don't even know if I have tea. Gah, gotta look for it._

"Sure thing. Just… give me a minute." With that, Amelia turned around and entered her modern-looking kitchen. Every piece of furniture was white and looked almost sterile, done in the same simplistic, but efficient and quite pretty style. For a moment, the tall Brunette thought she was in some sort of hospital.

 _Yeah, I know this looks pretty and all but no kitchen should have this many white cupboards, counters, chairs and… everything. This is not a lab. And I bet even in labs they've got a much larger color variety. Why use any color when you can use all of them at once, I suppose._

 _I'm gonna go blind if I ever stumble here with a hangover._

Unwilling to keep Monika waiting in the living room, Amelia approached a row of white cupboards, deciding to look through every single one of them in her search for the tea. And to figure out what's where.

 _Okay, Amelia. Where do you hide tea? Is it… here? No, those are plates. And mugs! I'm taking two. This one with a cat is cute. I'll give it to Monika. Maybe… here? Oh. Does she really eat oat flakes? And drinks coffee. Disgusting, ugh. Flour… noo… no, no. Salt, sugar… yeah, that's great._

The last thing that she planned to check was a green box with a yellow star-like image behind its brand name, that was put in the back of one of the higher shelves. Thanks to her height, she had no trouble grabbing it.

 _Lepton Black Tea. Leptons are elementary particles. Like quarks and electrons… and neutrinos, I think. Is there really such a thing as Lepton Tea? Or is it just this… world. Universe. Reality. Whatever. I'll never know. Wasn't there a brand with a similar name? I can't remember it._

 _I appreciate their honesty. This tea surely is made out of leptons, on a sub-atomic level._

With every ingredient collected, Amelia finally began preparing the tea for herself and for Monika. She already knew where the kettle was, since it was placed in the plain sight, right next to a very white and large refrigerator. Waiting for the water to boil, she leaned against a counter and simply got back to her world of thoughts.

 _Really inconvenient place for tea, to be honest. I guess she's not much of a tea person. Another difference to the list. I'm starting to realize that the act of me being transported here was an actual murder. And I don't like that. I've just stolen someone else's entire life. Poof, and they are gone. And there's me._

 _No… I didn't do anything. I didn't ask for this. And seriously, this time I'm not blaming others on purpose. I might have wished that I was in a world like that… with Monika… but that's it. I couldn't have done that. Unless I made a pact with Satan last night._

 _Have I disappeared from my reality or am I still there and I'm just another me?_

Brought back to the real world by an audible tick from the electric kettle, Amelia took it from its place by the fridge and poured two mugs full of hot, steaming water. One minute later, their tea was basically ready and Amelia only had to bring it to the living room.

 _Okay, here comes the worst part. Do not fucking trip. Two mugs and a sugar bowl should not be so difficult to carry._

The tall Brunette trod carefully, watching her every step. She wasn't looking forward to making a fool out of herself, who can't even do something as simple as bringing tea.

"I don't know how much sugar you use, so I just took the sugar bowl with me." She stated matter-of-factly with her eyes glued to the wooden panels that covered the floor.

 _I suppose I could have asked, too._

"You could just ask~" Monika remarked sweetly with a small, adorable chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. For some reason I just didn't." Amelia said, putting both mugs and the sugar bowl on the nearest to her corner of an opaque glass table. Finally looking up, she just noticed that Monika was sitting in the same way as in the Act 3. Except that it wasn't in a classroom.

The chair was replaced by a comfy-looking, wide, red sofa on one side of the room and a flat-screen TV on the other, hanging from a wall painted in jade. As if somebody planned in advance that it would go well with the color of Monika's eyes. Not a single piece of furniture seemed out of place and this spacious living room had a calm and familial atmosphere. It certainly was a nice place to be in.

Leaning against the glass table with her elbows, Monika rested her chin on her intertwined fingers. However, her expression seemed a bit different than the one from the end of the game. But Amelia couldn't really tell what was different. It could be because people in anime and manga have more exaggerated expressions or because Amelia was simply bad at reading other people's emotions.

"Oh! I… I really like this pose, y'know?"

"Is that so~? I was wondering how you're going to react." Monika chimed in playfully.

"The way you look into my eyes like that… it reaaally sends shivers down my spine… in a good way! Like when you listen to a song you really, really love." Amelia quickly corrected herself, just in case she didn't make herself clear enough. It was often the case.

"But I digress… you wanted to know how I know your song, right?" She asked, sitting right next to the other high school student.

"Mmm-hmm." Monika nodded.

"Well… In that case, I'm gonna tell you what happens after Act 3. That's the part where it's just you and the player. I'm not sure how you're going to react to this… I bet it's not going to be easy to take. For both of us. But… I'm here, okay?" Amelia reassured her, even going as far as to gently hold her hand. Monika gladly returned the gesture.

"So, the only way to progress any further is to-"

"Delete me, yes?" Monika interrupted, visibly eager to speak.

For the first second, maybe three, the protagonist of this world didn't say a word. Monika was intelligent, there was no way to deny it. Perhaps she was more intelligent than her.

"…yes. That is correct. It's um… pretty obvious. Especially after you say exactly where your character file is located."

"But you didn't do it, Amelia. Even though I was nothing more than an image on your screen. Thousands of lines of code on your hard-drive created to tell a specific story and to entertain you. Yet, you treated me like an actual person. You can't imagine how much this means to me."

Once more, Amelia was silent. The sudden change in her newfound girlfriend's tone to a more intimate one created this peculiar atmosphere Amelia wasn't really used to. Yet. And the way Monika's beautiful eyes were never leaving her own. She could swear she's never seen anybody looking at her like that.

 _I appreciate all the nice words and things she says about me. I really do. I may not agree with some of them… but it makes me feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside. And they must be true. At least from her perspective. But… I would also like to finish my thought before I forget what I was even talking about._

"You… you knew this whole time I was your player, right? I… I did use my name in the game, heh."

"I couldn't be sure, but let's say I had this… hunch when Sayori spoke about you today. Turns out I was right, ahaha~" Monika finished with a giggle as she squeezed Amelia's hand a little.

Amelia was tempted to ask further about what exactly Sayori said about her. Stroking her ego a bit more never hurt. But on the other hand, whatever she did say wasn't **really** about her.

 _Sayori… oh dear, you're going to cause a lot of stress to us. I… I might as well address this issue now, I suppose._

"Sayori… she's still in love with me, right?" Amelia already knew answer to this question, but for a reason known only to her, she decided she'd ask anyway.

Monika made a slow, solemn nod.

 _Yeah… I should have guessed that talking about other woman who's totally in love with me would make this conversation awkward._

"Hey, um… isn't it cool that we can… **hang around** with Sayori like nothing happened?" What other, brilliant way could the extradimensional visitor come up with to brighten the mood, than another Sayori joke?

"I can't believe you just said that!" Monika truly and honestly tried sounding offended, but the smile on her face, as well as a tiny chuckle that escaped her lips betrayed her.

"I wasn't the one who started~" Amelia teased, poking her side and winking at her. "However, as fun as it is to make those horrible Sayori puns, we can't actually let her kill herself. She's not a collection of sad pixels anymore… at least I think she's not." She added, sounding much more serious than a couple of seconds earlier.

 _It's hard to admit, but… I truly hope you're as human as you seem, Monika. I want to think you are. And the worst thing is that I'm never gonna be certain about it… can I be certain about anything in life?_

"I've been thinking about this too, Amelia. Despite what I've done to her in the game, she's still my dear friend. Just like Yuri and Natsuki. I'm willing to do everything that I can to help her. This should be our top priority right now."

 _I wouldn't say top priority… but yes. It's… important._

"What do you think we should do?" Monika continued, curious about Amelia's perspective on the case.

 _Funny, that's what I wanted to ask!_

"Well… **If** , and that's a big if, my assumptions are correct then… I don't think there's much we can do. You saw yourself how strongly they cling to the script. And in the game, you couldn't prevent her death at all. I suppose we can… I don't know. Bust into her house and force her to stop… but who knows what will happen later?" The tall Brunette gave voice to her thoughts, as well as her worries. Not all of them, otherwise this conversation would quickly turn into a monologue.

"You're missing something, Amelia." Monika politely interjected.

"I'm all ears, then. That's just my opinion. Of course, I may be wrong." She quickly corrected herself. Amelia had this habit of claiming to not being an expert in anything.

"Sayori didn't want to kill herself. She might have had suicidal tendencies before, but I exacerbated her depression until she couldn't do anything else to stop her suffering. And not only I can't do this anymore, I wouldn't do it. Knowing that she's just a normal girl like you, me or… anyone else." Shorter Brunette summarized matter-of-factly. Although she got a little emotional at the end. It was clear that she didn't feel guilty after the events of DDLC.

 _That's… that's a really big thing that I've missed. This might change everything! You're so brainless sometimes, Amelia._

"I… I can't believe I didn't realize that! I mean… I didn't know if you still had your powers or not… and it's not like I would assume that you'd still… um… temper with her personality… I just-"

"Shhhh~ It's alright, Amelia." Monika stopped the rambling that was almost about to start for real with her single finger. Carefully placed on Amelia's lips.

"-fthouff fhahtf-"

"I understand. No need to explain yourself so much. I didn't think less of you, if that's what you're worried about. In fact, I find it really adorable~" Monika leaned in and said calmly and softly. Those hypnotizing, emerald eyes couldn't leave the eyes of her true love.

For a split second Amelia was clearly bewildered. The way she simply told her something so personal. Something she tried to stop doing but eventually gave up and accepted as her trait. Something she wanted to not care about.

 _Maybe she really can read my mind like an open book…? Has she taken a psychology class?_

"Have you taken any psychology classes?" She asked after a second or four. Pretty much out of the blue.

"I haven't taken any. But we've learned some elements of psy-"

And that's when an inconvenient doorbell rang and interrupted Monika's incoming speech. For a split moment, none of them knew how to react.

 _I think that's my doorbell._

It indeed was. Amelia released Monika's hand and stood up, doing her best not to bump into the table.

 _For fuck's sake! Always when I really would_ _ **not**_ _like anybody to bother me. That's probably a neighbour or one of my apparently many… many… friends._

"Just a moment." She excused herself, hiding the growing anger pretty well this time.

Eager the get over with the sudden, unasked intruder, Amelia quickened her step and opened the front door.

"Yes?"

But there was nobody in front of her. Nor on the street. Only silence and an occasional gust of wind answered her question.

 _Is it fucking kids messing around?! Where's that fucking convenient axe people in movies have at their houses. I really want one right now._

Amelia began looking around the narrow, paved space between house and the fence.

 _How did they even get here? I didn't close the fucking fence, did I?_

The exasperated student approached the gate and upon her closer inspection, she discovered that it was definitely opened, albeit barely visibly from her previous perspective.

 _Of course I didn't fucking close it. There, perfect._

Amelia turned around and then her irritated expression immediately worsened at the sight of a piece of paper stuck to the front of her door with a transparent adhesive tape.

 _And what the fuck is this?! A fucking drawing of a dick or what?!_

This was too much. Not only was she interrupted during an important, intimate conversation with Monika, and now some kids were making fun of her. If she had that axe, those kids would be in trouble.

Amelia stormed back to the door and carefully peeled off the piece of paper. She didn't want to ruin it as she just had to see what was there.

 _ **You and those you care about will suffer, Amelia. You've ruined my life, so I will ruin yours.**_

 _Amelia, you fucking cunt. What have you done?_

* * *

Author's note:

Guess who's not dead? It's me! And I've discovered that writer's block is a real issue that can and will happen at some point. For me it was probably caused by pneumonia and the flu. In total, I've spent around 3 weeks being sick. But I told myself I'm going to finish this chapter and work on the next one no matter how much time it will take me. I just hope there are still people willing to read my story! As usual, reviews, critique and other opinions are always welcome!


End file.
